masseffectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Grunt
Grunt thumb|272px|Grunt - kroganský válečník „I am pure krogan; you should be in awe.“ Grunt je geneticky upravený super voják. Byl vychován a vycvičen v nádrži, aby se stal důkazem předurčenosti kroganů a aby znovu povzbudil kroganský národ a přesvědčil ostatní národy o kroganské dokonalosti. Mezitím bojuje po boku Sheparda, aby ukojil svoji přirozenou touhu po násilí. Grunt byl namluven Stevem Blumem. __TOC__ Zbraňová specializace *Brokovnice (shotguns) *Útočné pušky (assault rifles) Schopnosti Spis Grunt was created on Korlus by the krogan warlord Okeer, who was originally investigating the genophage. However, Okeer gradually became obsessed with his work and realised that surviving the genophage had become the only benchmark for a good krogan, which was weakening the species as a whole. He decided to produce a genetically pure, superior krogan—a super soldier—and poured all his efforts into his experiments, even seeking help from the Collectors. After rejecting thousands of specimens as unworthy, Okeer finally produced his perfect prototype before he died from toxins released by Jedore, a Blue Suns mercenary. Commander Shepard, who had come to Korlus hoping to recruit Okeer, instead, recovered the super soldier's tank and took it aboard the Normandy SR-2. Grunt's first moments out of his tank MitsubishiAdded by Mitsubishi When Shepard chooses to release the super soldier from his tank, the newly awakened krogan pins Shepard to a wall and declares his intention to kill the Commander, though he desires a name before doing so. He chooses "Grunt", the last word in Okeer's final message; he considers it to be short and simple, descriptive of both his training and purpose. Shepard either persuades Grunt to join the mission against the Collectors as it will be a good fight for Grunt, or shoots multiple times to subdue him. If Grunt accepts Shepard's offer, he then realizes that Shepard was pointing a gun at him all along, to which Grunt approves. Lacking a krogan upbringing or a sense of honour, Grunt is both violent and highly unpredictable. He often becomes impatient and charges recklessly into the midst of his foes, (unlike more disciplined krogan fighters like Urdnot Wrex) without Shepard's orders. Despite his unpredictable and violent attitude, he is nonetheless considered a great asset to the mission thanks to his unsurpassed physical strength and fighting prowess. Grunt also harbors personal doubt due to his genetic upbringing, considering himself weak for being given strength compared to the thousands of failures that "at least tried" to become strong on their own. Outside of battle, Grunt often appears naive and particularly enthusiastic about violence and combat in conversations with Shepard. He often seeks guidance from Shepard due to a combination of his youth, lack of krogan guidance and his inexperience about the galaxy, having been educated solely by imprints from Okeer's tank. It takes a while for him to understand the images Okeer used to educate him with, but Grunt soon sees the funny side of killing turians and salarians, and is pleased with himself when he compiles his first list of enemies. Despite his violent nature, he respects Shepard's leadership, partly because Shepard faces great battles and has powerful enemies. If Grunt becomes loyal, he calls Shepard his battlemaster, as the Commander "has no match". Loajalita Po nějaké době od osvobození Grunta z nádrže, upozorní EDI nebo Kelly Chambersová Sheparda, že je Grunt velice znepokojený a že se začal chovat iracionálně. Po rozhovoru s ním, Grunt přizná, že je zmatený ze svých emocí, které jsou velmi podobné obávanému kroganskému krvelačnému šílenství a že neví, jak je zvládnout. EDI navrhne návštěvu kroganské planety Tuchanka, aby Gruntův problém probrali s kroganským klanovým náčelníkem. Ten jim vysvětlí, že si Grunt prochází kroganským ekvivalentem puberty. Grunt se musí úspěšně zúčastnit náročného rituálu, aby dokázal, že je plnohodnotný krogan, a aby se mohl připojit ke klanu nebo zemřel při pokusu o to. --Amim 8. 1. 2011, 16:28 (UTC) de:Grunt en:Grunt es:Grunt fr:Grunt pl:Grunt ru:Грюнт Category:Postavy